


so I stayed in the darkness with you

by VolxdoSioda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fix It, Jealousy, M/M, Time Travel, implications of Somnus/Noctis (entirely onesided), in honor of Episode Ardyn's trailer dropping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: "You could have had everything you desired, Somnus.Everything.The loyalty of your brother, the kingdom, your people, the safety, and the Oracle, all wrapped up in one pretty little package. But you chose wrong, and I suffered because of it. Be thankful, brother. Be humbled, and be ready to get down on your knees for Noctis when at last you meet him again. Be ready tobegfor his protection to our line. He has given everything for us, and in turn we demanded his life. He chose something else.""What?" Somnus whispers. "What did he choose?"Ardyn's grin is sharp against his neck. "Me."





	so I stayed in the darkness with you

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the reveal of the Smug Younger Sibling, I present to you, Ardyn/Noctis with a dash of fix it, and Somnus' Many Issues. Enjoy.

"Huh. Well what do you know, Ardyn was right."

Somnus' head jerks up, gaze torn away from the sight of his older brother ascending the dais towards the Crystal, and lands instead on the figure  _emerging_ from the Crystal. A figure that looks... like  _him._

Similar, Somnus realizes with a sharp jolt. He can see their family resemblance. The hair is an obvious giveaway, but those piercing blue eyes, the bridge of the nose, the lines of the cheeks, the cup of the chin - that's all  _him._

The figure's gaze is on  _him,_ gauging and measuring. The burning blue sears away all else - it feels like it's looking  _through him,_ to his very soul. Somnus can barely breathe. 

He's had his share of men and women over the years - both he and Ardyn have - but Somnus has never  _ached_ like this. This stranger from the Crystal, this unknown figure, this--

"Noct?" Ardyn whispers then, reverent, legs trembling and then dropping him. "Noct, is that you? Gods save me, tell me its you."

"It's me Ardyn. You ready to go home now?"

Home? But home is--

"Certainly not  _here,_ dearest."

Another voice, this one low and sinister. Somnus turns his head as a figure brushes past, and once again feels all breath leave him. Clad in a clash of colors, robes and scarves draped around him like fine silks, a man with hair like the sunset smirks as he swaggers towards them.

Somnus knows that smile. Knows that face.

But.

Ardyn is--

"Oh my, I do believe you broke him, Noct. But then again, my darling baby brother never  _was_ very stern, when it came down to it. Look at him, trembling like a mere babe beneath a single glance. And he wanted to be  _King."_

 _"_ Be nice, Ardyn. We're fixing this, remember?" The one called Noct descends the stairs, coming to kneel by Ardyn - the younger's - side. He cups Ardyn's face, smiles benevolently. "It won't hurt if you trust me. Do you trust me?"

Ardyn's throat bobs. He looks like he's being graced by the Gods themselves. Despite his best attempts, Somnus feels something sour rise in his stomach. A curdle of jealousy - once again, his  _beloved older brother_ is the star of the entire show, and--

Something smacks his face. Not hard, just enough to get his attention.  It's the other Ardyn, the one with red hair. He smirks down at Somnus, and tuts, wagging his finger. "None of that now,  _Your Majesty._ Not when my dearheart is doing you such a favor, and saving you all from the Scourge. Or well. One of us, at least."

There's ichor dripping from his skin for a moment, welling up behind his skin, oozing from between his teeth. Somnus shudders, and drops lower to the ground.

"What  _are_ you?" he gasps.

"I'm what happens when you choose to be jealous, darling brother. We could have ruled together, you and I, as Kings of Light and Dark, and the world would not have been harmed. But you chose to oust me, and so another came to took your place. And such a lovely King he is, treating me so well." 

The man kneels, and places his mouth right up against Somnus' ear. The sensation of hot breath against his flesh sends chills down his spin. "You could have had  _everything_ you desired, Somnus. Everything. The loyalty of your brother, the kingdom, your people, the safety, and the Oracle, all wrapped up in one pretty little package. But you chose  _wrong,_ and I suffered because of it. Be thankful, brother. Be humbled, and be ready to get down on your knees for Noctis when at last you meet him again. Be ready to  _beg_ for his protection to our line. He has given  _everything for us,_ and in turn we demanded his life. He chose something else."

"What?" Somnus whispers, and across the room the younger Ardyn slumps in Noctis' grasp, and the pallid color of his flesh is no longer there. The Scourge is gone. Noctis murmurs something, and then places a kiss on his forehead and stands.

He offers out a hand to Ardyn. "Your Majesty?"

Ardyn's grin is sharp against his neck. "Me. _"_

He stands, and with him goes the warmth inside and out of Somnus' body. He watches, mute with something like fear, something like revulsion, something like  _want_ as Ardyn takes Noctis' hand, and they walk back through the Crystal. Somnus' brother stands after a moment, and goes to press his hands against the Crystal.

It does not reject him.

_"Ardyn Lucis Caelum has been found worthy. Hail, King Ardyn Lucis Caelum, founder-king of Lucis."_

Somnus closes his eyes, presses his hands to his mouth, and tries not to sob.


End file.
